


你 X 迪克（生贺）

by HuaWeimo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaWeimo/pseuds/HuaWeimo
Kudos: 12





	你 X 迪克（生贺）

前提：和大少已交往，为爱鼓掌过，考虑同居中。OOC属于我，因为大少相关内容补得还不够多。

在揍得那个家暴自己妻子和孩子的混蛋爬不起来之后，你被长官要求整理档案室了。

不是警局现在常用的那间也挺杂乱的档案室，而是更老的几乎无人问津的那间。

去他的家暴人渣！去他的投诉！

拿着钥匙打开门，里面的布置让你差点以为自己穿越到了上个世纪的警局，灰尘和木质档案架的陈腐气息扑面而来，你忍不住后退一步打个喷嚏。

你，一个优秀的外勤警官，在你的同事们忙碌于抓捕罪犯帮助市民的时候，像个文员兼任保洁一样，拖地、擦柜子、整理架子上堆满的乱七八糟的档案卷宗。

未解决的谋杀案，失踪人口，走私军火、毒品，这些陈年旧案记录在泛黄的纸张上，揭起这座城市过去黑暗的一角。

如果你看不见黑暗，是因为有人将黑暗挡在了你看不到的地方，但是在布鲁德海文，他们没能够挡住这些黑暗，反而任其像瘟疫一样在角落发酵蔓延，逐渐吞噬这座城市中的人们，从最无力抗争的那些人开始。

不得不承认自从城市里多了个穿紧身衣的义警之后犯罪率确实有所降低，那一抹亮蓝是城市夜色中的希望。况且在抓捕疑犯的时候你也被夜翼帮过忙，不止一次，甚至在别的警察们总是追不着他的身影的时候，你碰上他的次数有点多过头了。

嘘，这是个秘密。

这种来往多了以后，你觉得他除了话有点多格外活泼之外，行动效率高，思维敏捷，和你配合默契，你甚至很想推荐他来警局跟你一起共事……当然只是想想，你可不想让这只蓝色的鸟儿被铐上手铐关进监狱。

而且有点难以启齿的是，你总觉得夜翼对你似乎有些热情得过界了，你怀疑他是不是对你有意思，可是对方没有直白说出来你也不好突兀开口拒绝，只好暗示几次你已经有男朋友了，然而对方似乎惊讶了一下却依然故我。

对了，你的男朋友叫迪克•格雷森，是你警局的同事，一个笑一下能让所有女性和部分男性神魂颠倒的万人迷。

没错，你们是办公室恋情，地下的。

出于职业习惯，你整理档案的时候忍不住随手打开看看，不知不觉就靠在架子边认真翻阅起来。

居然连70年前的案子都有，布鲁德海文的警察们是不是想把这里当成档案博物馆？

直到身后皮鞋踏过地面的轻微声响传入你耳中，你才警觉回头，这一下太猛拉到了你长时间维持低头姿势而僵硬的脖子。

一只掌心温热的大手先你一步按住了你的脖子，力道稍重地按压你别到的筋，有点酸疼但刚好能够缓解放松肌肉。

“即使是在警局警惕性都这么高啊，【】警官。这么久了你居然认不出我。”他借着身高从背后把你困在档案柜和自己之间，像模像样地抱怨，手指顺着你的脖子戳了戳你的脸蛋。

他是真的有点吃自己的醋，同样的情况下换成夜翼，他的女友能像雷达一样八百里外就知道他来了，她还没有在他身上装追踪器——他真的仔细检查过了，为此还发现了来自蝙蝠侠的、红罗宾的、甚至还有达米安的定位器。

算了算了，这也是他的家人们别扭地传达爱意的方式，他安慰自己，然后把这堆小道具们统统冲进马桶。成年人有自己的隐私，即使是最阳光活泼的大哥也需要私人空间。

所以她又是怎么知道的？

你向后一点脊背就能贴上他的胸膛，没有回答这道送命题，而是合上文件塞进左手架子上靠进你的文件箱最前端。

做贼心虚一样压低了声音，“你怎么进来了？没有被人看见吧？”

你开口之后才意识到这种态度对自己的男朋友不太好，情感经历贫乏的你又想不到说什么可以补救的话，懊恼地垂下头陷入自责自闭之中。

不是，他有这么见不得人吗？虽然这种隐秘的地下恋情也很有趣，但是时间久了就有点让人郁闷，要不是说出这话的本人看起来更难过，他很可能埋在你的肩上假哭一下。

“我保证没人发现。他们至今只知道格雷森警官不是单身，尽管我很想大声告诉别人，告诉每一个人，他深深地恋慕她，因为他的女朋友表面看上去很辣实际上甜蜜又可爱，当然我觉得我也不错，勉强算是配得上她对吗？嘿，甜心，笑一个我就原谅你怎么样？”

他握着你的双肩把你转过来，想想迪克自己还有个大秘密没告诉你，当个秘密男友也不算什么，他最近正想着如何把他的秘密身份告诉你顺便把你拐进他的鸟窝。

“噗嗤，对不起。是我的错，只要你愿意原谅我怎样都可以。”  
你忍不住被他逗笑了，拽着他的领带亲他勾起的嘴角，双手穿进他的西装外套环住他的腰，要不是你还记着你们现在是在警局，手早就忍不住往下摸他的翘臀了。

男孩子的屁股怎么可以这么翘这么诱人手感这么好！  
你还记得刚恋爱约会之后，本该是紧张刺激的夜晚，你第一次发现你的男友屁股可能比你性感之后，因为多留恋了一会儿他的腰臀线而过了多么难忘腿软的一晚。

他的手放在你背后肩胛骨的位置，隔着衬衫描摹你后背那一片肌肤，他觉得你一定是没有意识到，你穿着这一身警服的样子有多迷人。

浅蓝色的警服衬衫紧紧包裹着饱满的胸部，衬衫下摆被塞进警服西裤中被腰带束缚勒出纤细的腰肢，脱下外套只穿着腋下枪套行动时干净利落的帅气，本该是英姿飒爽的装扮，他看着你时脑子里忍不住想起的却是制服诱惑。

尤其他还知道，这个陈旧的档案室不仅位置偏僻，设施老旧，还没有监控。

况且已经过了下班时间，警局里的人所剩无几。

真是，难得的机会。

“宝贝，你刚刚说，做什么都可以。”他刻意压低了嗓子在你耳边说话。

你觉得这个场景不太对劲，松开手想隔开一点距离却又被他熟练地吻住了。

这个男人吻技真是该死的好，或者说你就是受不住他的诱惑，只是双唇的触碰就能教你丢盔弃甲，下意识抬起胳膊勾住他的脖子，几乎是把自己送进他怀中。

而他也配合地收紧搂住你的腰，让你柔软的胸部紧紧压向他的胸膛。

老旧的灯管发出昏暗的光，一排排堆满了文件档案的柜子排列得拥挤狭窄，借着档案柜的遮挡，你们在灯光照不到的阴影中忘情接吻。

趁你被他吻得迷迷糊糊的时候，你的领带不知道什么时候被解开了，这家伙以娴熟的技巧把你的双手用领带捆在一起，在你回神挣扎的时候又吸住你的舌头安抚。

“以防万一，以免你乱动。你也不想把好不容易整理好的文件又弄乱吧，宝贝？”迪克义正言辞的样子就好像他真的是替你着想一样，要不是他绑完你又去解你衬衫扣子的手中间毫无停顿，你可能还真的信了。

你眼看自己衬衫已经被他抽出来完全敞开露出里面的风景，忍不住用被捆起来的双手捶他肩膀警告：“迪克！这里是警局！”

你的男友不为所动甚至还向你展示了他单手解bra的技巧，从内衣下伸进来一掌包住你丰满的乳肉，那双看着你的蓝眼睛里像是揉进了星光一样动人，又是一样他身上你无法拒绝的地方。

他还将那张俊俏的脸蛋凑近了控诉你，“嘘，小声点亲爱的。我太想你了，为了案子你冷落我那么久，连在警局里碰面都吝啬给我一点你的笑容和眼神充充电，你还不跟我搭话，脸上像是写着‘迪克格雷森’勿近。宝贝我的心都要被你伤透了，现在收一点点渴求你的利息不过分吧？”

你又心软了，你得承认你对迪克真的没辙，在他这你软得就像一块可以被他含在那张总是吐露甜言蜜语的嘴里的棉花糖，那一点虚张声势的厉色只是被哄一哄被他几句话就吹走了，反倒还心虚愧疚地主动送上亲吻。

这好歹也算是你们工作的地方，你羞耻又紧张，脸颊的温度持续升温，还要维持严肃正经的模样提醒他，“不、不能太过分了。”

你以为他低头埋在你肩上是专心致志地在揉你的胸，殊不知他是在偷笑，抓着你乳肉的手松开一些，食指绕着你小小的乳晕打圈，即使没有特意照顾，你的乳首还是被这若即若离的挑逗激得立了起来。

你的身体早已习惯了他的接触，身体的意识在他贴近的时候就逐渐苏醒，你此刻并紧了大腿，被他游走在你后背和腰间挑逗的手和胸前触不到重点的刺激弄得难受极了，像是羽毛落在你身上的瘙痒，又像是他曾在床笫之间诱你放开了随他沉沦时故意的折磨。

但他总能在你身上得到他想要的。

“迪克……”你小声唤他。

“怎么了宝贝？我可是听你话没有做过分的事。还是你想我做得过分一点？从我这得到更多？你上次用这种语气叫我的时候是想要我插入你给你高潮，那么现在呢，你想要我对你做什么？嗯？说出来我就都满足你。”

迪克承认他在你身上有那么点恶趣味，警局的高岭之花，本以为是朵会咬人的霸王花，实际上交往以后才发现你是朵矜持又纯洁的百合花，那些被你的高冷严肃和不为所动吓跑的男人们绝对想不到你有多么可口，反正他们也不会有机会看到，因为你是属于他一个人的，很快还会被他栽进自己家里。

“我想你摸我这里。”你抓着他虚扣在你一边丰满上的手按下去带着他上下揉了揉你的胸，有些粗糙的掌心摩擦着乳首带来细小电流一样的刺激。

他的喉结随着吞咽上下滑动了一回，满足你要求还额外关照你中间那颗挺起的乳头。胸罩早已上移将两个挺翘的乳房露出，丰满的乳肉随着他用力而从指缝中挤出，他看一看掌下令人血脉喷张的风景，再看看你容颜与迷醉神情的反差，更别说你还穿着那身被他解得七七八八的警服，活色生香。

迪克轻松的笑意敛起，低头从你锁骨下方一直往下吻到你的胸前，含住没被他揉弄的另一边丰满，吸了一下你柔软的奶尖让它们变得一样挺立，灵活的舌头和牙齿配合着舔咬你的乳房。

你和他在这片狭窄的仅容一人通过的档案柜之间，被他困在怀中肆意玩弄胸部。当你以为他只会做到这种程度的时候，你腰部随着松开的腰带一起落下的西装警裤告诉你，你还是太天真了。

被解开的裤子直接掉到脚腕处堆叠，你被在这种类似公共场合几近全裸的状态吓得不行，但是胸前的刺激和腿间明显的湿润告诉你，你的身体因此而格外有感觉。

你抓住他勾着你内裤边想往下拉的手，这步动作昭示着他想干什么不言而喻。你觉得有些生气，被领带捆住的手颤抖着死死扣住他，低声喊他：“迪克•格雷森！”

迪克抬眼也看出你掺杂在情欲中的气愤，连眼角都湿润含泪，但是你这副模样只让他更想欺负你了，他把比完全赤裸还诱人的你抱进怀里，亲着你耳际敏感的肌肤，下身充血硬起来的部位隔着西装裤都十分明显，说实话他现在硬着被内裤勒得慌，如果可以的话他该先把自己的解开。

“你在里面待得太久，连早就下班了都不知道。放心，现在警局里没有几个人了，他们不会过来。松松手宝贝，我会让你舒服的。”

“不、不行。迪克，不要在这里。”你真的接受不了在这种地方做爱，真的太超过了。

“我保证我不插入可以吗？而且我也没带避孕套。”

“不插入……你要怎么做？”

很快你就知道他要怎么做了。

情场老手迪克格雷森警官当然有不插入也能让你们俩都舒服的办法。

内裤被拉下，你被他转过去面对档案柜，紧缚的双手不得不撑在架子上维持平衡，经常锻炼而结实紧致的大腿间一根炙热粗壮的肉棒在前后摩擦。

背后的男人伸进你衬衫下摆握着你的腰向上提，使你被迫抬起臀好让他的阴茎能够恰好贴在你外阴上来回摩擦，你因情动而滑出的湿润液体随着抽动沾满了棒身，滑腻的触感摩擦过你的阴唇，顶端好几次大幅度前后抽插时都狠狠擦过你敏感的阴蒂。

你紧紧咬着下唇强忍着差点脱口而出的呻吟，至少你们都记着警局不是空无一人，尽管动作激烈情动得厉害却都注意着不发出声。

只有愈发沉重明显的喘息和动作间摩擦衣物还有你赤裸的臀部撞上他只拉开拉链的西装裤的轻微碰擦声。

这太刺激了。

你在他从后覆上来还摸上你垂在胸前随着动作一起摇晃的乳肉时忍不住抓着架子边沿弯下腰，松松垮垮的衬衫和枪套已经滑到了手肘，于是更方便迪克低头亲吻你露出的肩膀和线条优美的脊背。

“扣扣。有人吗？”

正是情动时，突如其来的敲门声吓得你膝盖一抖挺起了脊背，这一下在你腿间摩擦的阴茎直接整个顶部都嵌入了你的入口。

你惊慌得差点叫出声，还好被迪克及时捂住了嘴，他从后面一点点把差点插入的肉棒从你因为紧张而咬紧的阴道口里拔出来。

呼，迪克，你可真是个意志力强大的男人，那种柔软紧致温暖的感觉，要不是理性尚存，他真的差点忍不住挺腰完全插入。

这一下突然的进入把他已经到临界点的肉棒刺激得不行，在你腿间又摩擦了几下就忍不住射了出来，凉凉的黏滑的液体沾满了你的大腿内侧，因为许久未纾解，这回量多得甚至粘得你内裤上都是。

你真的害怕极了，如果这副模样被你的任何同事看见你觉得你都没办法在警局里继续呆下去了。

“别害怕，我进来的时候把门反锁了。”他贴在你耳边用气声说。

门外的人同时试着扭了扭门把手，发现打不开之后放弃了，转而对着不知道谁大声说，“门锁了，我这么大声敲门都没回应，肯定已经回去了。”

然后重重的拖沓随意的脚步声一点点远离。

他扣在你嘴上的手这才松开，感受到手上的湿润，他顿了顿顾不得帮你清理腿间的痕迹，转过来抱着你像哄小孩一样拍拍你的背。

“对不起对不起，我不该让你陪我这么玩，是不是太过分了，吓着你了吗？”

你很想赏这个得寸进尺的家伙一巴掌，可是看着他的脸又怎么都生不起气了，真是的，长得好看就是能为所欲为，当然你说的好看仅限于迪克格雷森一个人的脸。

你抬起胳膊本想自己抹掉吓出来的眼泪，却发现手还被这个混蛋捆着，没好气地捶他，“给我解开！”

他就像什么坏事都没做似的，无辜又乖巧，听话地给你解开领带之后被你一把推开，可怜巴巴地缩在墙角，好像你才是那个强行对他进行不可描述的恶棍一样。

腿间的黏腻还没干，你只好拿领带团起来胡乱地擦了擦，穿上湿乎乎沾着他的精液的内裤，自己一件件把衣服裤子勉强穿回去，当然被他这么折腾之后想要穿得像之前那样整齐是不可能的了。

你没注意到自己松开三个扣子的领口露出的肌肤上都是他刚刚弄出来的红痕，走过来踢了踢他的小腿。

“你的裤子拉链还要我动手帮你拉上吗，格雷森警官？”

“如果你愿意效劳的话亲爱的。”他发现你的神情绝对称不上友善，识相地改口并且行动迅速地自行完成，“不用了，这点小事我自己能完成。”

“不是下班了吗，该回去了。”你说着就头也不回地往外走，结果被对方抓住了手腕。

“今晚去我那里好吗？”

这个精虫上脑的家伙不会还想着——吧？

然而并没有，迪克的神情郑重得绝对不像是在邀请你过夜，“我想要我们的感情更近一步，比如从同居和公开关系开始，起码不再刻意隐藏我们的关系了。在此之前我必须先告诉你一些事，而你听完之后可以告诉我你是否还愿意和我继续。我觉得我率先坦白总比你有一天自己突然发现要好。”

你一头雾水，难道这家伙是想坦白他过去的情史？这个你可一点也没兴趣听。

还是说他犯罪了？有什么她无法忍受的不良嗜好？劈腿了或者背着你乱搞？

你随着他的话忍不住提起了心，换衣服下班跟他回去的路上脑中胡思乱想每一件能突破你承受底线的糟糕消息，甚至已经准备好他要是一开口就是你列出的这些事项之一就果断分手，就算你再爱他也不能违背自己做人的底线。

“其实，我就是夜翼。”

喵喵喵？？？


End file.
